


The Courtship of Jensen

by YanzaDracan



Series: Not A Joke [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two plus one equals three...Easy...or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship of Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, they belong only to themselves. I just write fiction about them and no money is made.

Everyone was having a good year. Their one dark cloud was how hard it was to woo Jensen in Vancouver, while they were in Los Angeles, Nashville or playing gigs. The time spent in Nashville writing and recording could pay off. The right people were making the right noises about KANE, but nothing had been put to paper. They kept in touch through calls and email. For a couple of guys that made their living with words, neither got much past the usual ‘guy’ talk on the phone, calls from their agents had them coming up with a new plan.

Christian had obligations that were going to keep him in Los Angeles most of the year, so KANE would not be leaving town for a while. Steve got a call from a couple musician buddies that were starting their own production company and asked if Steve was interested in doing some solo work. After several hours and their calendars, they figured out a schedule.

“Ya know ...” Christian looked up from where he sat on the floor using the coffee table as a desk. “Last time we went to Vancouver, and Jenny let us have his bed?”

Steve paused putting new strings on his guitar, and gave his full attention to Christian. The voice was quiet, so it was something he’d put a lot of thought to. “There was a notebook layin’ on the desk. You were in the shower … Somethin’, I don’t remember. Anyway, I snooped.” His grin was unrepentant.

“So what juicy tidbit did you find? Is he secretly writing slash under some fangirl name?” He teased as he took a sip of beer.

Christian rolled his eyes at the mention of what seemed a favorite past time of their fans. “No he’s not writing slash, but he is writing some kick ass songs.”

“Oh Christian, remind me never to get on your bad side. You have a devious mind.”They rolled the idea of involving Jensen in their music around as Steve finished tuning the new strings. “I could use someone for backup harmonies on some tracks. For an actor he’s a hell of a singer.” Steve teased Christian. 

Christian came around the table at the jibe and they forgot about making plans.

~@~@~@~

Jensen had publicity appearances and family visits scheduled while _Supernatural_ was on hiatus, but otherwise he spent most of his time working on Steve’s CD. Since he was staying with the couple it led to evenings that left the green eyed man wondering what the heck was happening between them. One or other of the men was always in his space. That inevitably led to touching, brushing, petting, patting … Any excuse to touch him. It was frustrating as hell. On one hand he gloried in the affection and attention. He envied his friends their relationship. On the other hand, he did not want to come between them, so he kept pushing his feelings down. They had him hard pressed to keep control, so he’d track down Jared, or if he wasn’t available, he would leave the house to get a little peace.

Several times he’d picked up someone at the bars where KANE played. After the third time, he stopped. Christian went around in a snit for days, and Steve looked like his dog died and wrote heart wrenching songs. It finally came down to two weeks before Jensen would be flying back to Vancouver. He was sitting on the deck with a cup of coffee and his morning cigarette checking flights on his laptop. Steve appeared with his own cup and cigarette. On his way past he ran his hand over the back of Jensen’s head and down his back. He continued over to the chaise lounge like petting Jensen was something he did every day. Jensen was so deep in thought over Steve’s actions he was unaware of Christian until a kiss was planted on his temple. Christian then rearranged Steve until he was able to curl up on the chaise with him.

“That’s it!” Jen slammed the cup down on the table. “What kinda of fuckin’ game are you guys playin’?” He demanded.

Two sets of blue eyes blinked owlishly at the outburst. Christian gave Steve a nudge. Steve just took a drag off his cigarette and looked everywhere but at the man they had been trying to seduce. Christian gave him another nudge.

“Enough!” Jen lit another cigarette to give himself time to calm down. “I either get an answer, or I’m going to Vancouver as soon as I can get a flight.”

Steve took another deep drag and let it out.

“Jen, how do you feel about us?”

Jensen was nonplused. “You’re my oldest friends. I love you guys.”

Christian rolled his eyes.

“How very PC, Jenny. What we mean is; how do you really feel?”

“I just told …” He stopped when he noticed both men shaking their heads.

He quickly re-ran the recent past trying to determine what might have given him away.

“Don’t think, Jen, just tell us.” Steve cajoled.

“Are you IN love with us?” Christian prodded.

Now Jensen’s eyes were wide behind his glasses.

“Uh …”

“Just answer the damn question, Boy.” Kane demanded.

Instead of answering, Jensen sprinted into the house and disappeared toward his room.

“Shit!”

Both men were off the chaise and after the younger man like a shot. A duffle sat on the bed, Jensen clearing out the dresser.

“I’ll find somewhere else to stay until I can book a flight back to Vancouver.” Jen said quietly without looking up.

Christian grabbed his arm and spun him toward them.

“Stop, Jen.” He soothed. “That’s not what we meant. We suck at explaining shit.”

The pair pulled him into a hug.

“What we were trying to say, apparently in the worst way possible ...” Steve explained. “Is that we want you with us.”

Jensen pulled back sharply.

“What!”

Christian growled and pulled him back so he was sandwiched between him and Steve.

“We want to go from being a duo to being a trio.”

“Is that what the touchy, feely fest has been about?” He spoke quietly into Christian’ chest.

“Don’t you know when you’re bein’ courted, Darlin’?” Christian lifted his chin and placed a soft kiss on full lips.

Jensen started to answer, but gave a startled squeak when Steve chewed a line from his collarbone to his ear while running rough fingers under his shirt.  
He leaned back into Steve as Christian nibbled the other side. A phone rang in another room interrupting the make-out session. It cleared the sensual fog that invaded Jensen’s brain. He jerked away from what they were offering.

“Wait … Just … Wait!” He moved stand in the doorway. “What are we doing!? Kane this isn’t your idea of a practical joke …” Jensen’s expression was stricken at the thought.

It was Steve that rushed forward when Christian froze.

“No! Jen! Not a joke. We’d never do that to you. We love you.” Steve reached out. “We’ve wanted this for awhile.”

“You know us better than that, Jenny.” Christian moved in behind Steve and wrapped around him, looking for comfort in case Jensen bolted.

“Sorry … Sorry … Just two weeks before I go 1300 miles away, you tell me you want me in your relationship?” Jensen scrubbed his hands through his hair. “It’s gonna take me a minute or two here, guys.” He headed back towards the kitchen. “I need a lot more coffee and a cigarette.”

By the time Steve fixed breakfast, they had convinced Jensen that this was no joke, and they really did want him as part of them. Now that everything was out in the open, Kane turned the full force of his personality to the goal of getting Jensen into their king sized bed before he left for Canada. It took two more days to convince Jen. When he let down the final wall he had around his feelings, it was a toss-up as to whether he should run to the bedroom throwing off clothes as he went, or sleep for a week. Shoring up all those walls all those years was exhausting.

Steve shook his head while Christian went around grinning like a fool over the changes in Jensen. He was relaxed, and now that he wasn’t censoring his words or actions, around the two, it was like the sun after a storm. The first time they made love, they were physically sated, but they were emotionally wrecked. Christian and Steve thought they were prepared for the ramifications of adding Jensen to the mix, but it turned out that he was more a missing piece than they realized. He brought together the whole picture.

They did their very best to make sure they impressed on Jensen how important he was to them, and to help tide them all over during their separation. The day before his flight, they sat with their calendars and made tentative plans for visits, and holidays. Their goodbyes were said in the privacy of their bedroom. There was little time wasted on sleep. As dawn approached, Christian and Steve fell into a deep sleep. Jensen slipped out of bed to shower and dress in the other bedroom.

He stood in the doorway for several minutes watching the two men tangled together on the bed. He laid a gentle kiss on each head, taking an extra minute to soothe Christian when he started to wake. 

Happy, but exhausted, Jensen slumped in the cab wishing he was pinned between Christian and Steve instead of headed toward LAX.

~ Fini ~


End file.
